


bad decisions

by pearlselegancies



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Team as Family, grudd lol, mateo is the team's younger brother in spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Paul winced as Grace glared at Judd, the other man looking at his wife rubbing his neck embarrassedly as she began to chastise him. Mateo wolf whistled quietly. “Who knew Ryder’s wife was such a boss. She definitely wears the pants in that relationship.”
Relationships: Judd Ryder/Grace Ryder, Marjan Marwani & Mateo Chavez & Paul Strickland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	bad decisions

Paul winced as Grace glared at Judd, the other man looking at his wife rubbing his neck embarrassedly as she began to chastise him. Mateo wolf whistled quietly. “Who knew Ryder’s wife was such a boss. She definitely wears the pants in that relationship.”

Marjan rolled her eyes, bumping her hip into Mateo’s. “Teo. Leave Judd alone. He’s already in shit with Grace. You don’t need to be causing him any more problems, ok Probie?”

Paul nodded, turning his attention back to Mateo who shrugged nonchalantly. “Teo, don’t do anything to make this worse. Please.”

Mateo rolled his eyes, before nodding slowly. “Fine. But only because you guys are asking me to.” Marjan smiled, grabbing the excess hoses and rolling them up, Paul walking over to help her.

“I have to say though, doing shit as dumb as that was a very bad idea. 0/10 would not recommend. No wonder Grace is pissed off.” Mateo grumbled as he began helping out too. Paul and Marjan shared a look of disbelief. “Probie..” They both said, warning in their voices.

“What?” Mateo asked, confused. The two older firefighters shared another look, this time, one of exasperation. “What?”


End file.
